The present disclosure relates to a document management system including an image forming apparatus, an image-processing server, and a document-management server.
In recent years, document data of a document scanned by using an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a multifunction peripheral, or the like is stored in a document-management server and can be browsed by a user via a network. From the aspect of privacy and security, it is desirable that access to document data managed by the document-management server be restricted. Therefore, a technique is proposed in which access restriction is imposed on document data to be managed, and browsing and printing are restricted.